


Adrien's Last Resort: Clothes of Revenge

by Maniyak



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien puns, Adrien's revenge, Adrinette, Adrinette wedding, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Basically chaos, Best Man Nino, Bride Marinette, Confused Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Crack, Crack Fic, Father-Son Relationship, Gabriel is not as big of a jerk as he could have been, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Hurricane Mari, I saw it in tumblr somewhere, It's always chaos when crocs and fedoras are involved, Maid of Honor Alya, Misunderstandings, Panicked Nathalie, Shrieking Gabriel, Shrieking Nino, Very Distressed Gabriel Agreste, Wedding, because why not, cause why not, fashion atrocity, gala - Freeform, get ready, i couldn't find the link, i just had fun, mentions of Mama agreste if you squint, second chapter takes place in the future, third chapter is even more into the future, this really doesn't have anything to do with anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniyak/pseuds/Maniyak
Summary: Let's just say Adrien keeps his tools of revenge at the back of his closet until he needs to use it. Normally he uses one or two pieces of it. Today, he needs it all.





	1. Revenge of The Crocs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In their last fight, Gabriel said that Adrien's friends and public school was a bad influence on the family name and that he decided to pull Adrien out of school once again. He was stubborn as he refused to listen to Adrien's arguments. He thought he had the final say in their argument as Adrien fumed out of his study. But the important factor Gabriel missed was that Adrien was his son, his blood. The same stubbornness was in Adrien too and when he needed it, he used that stubbornness very creatively.

Gabriel wanted to carve his eyes out.

He could not believe the monstrosity before his eyes, yet alone seeing it on his son. Yes, he knew Adrien was angry with him. Yes, he knew Adrien would react in some way after their fight last night but he could never imagine that horrendous outfit even in his wildest nightmares. And Adrien was _actually wearing it to school_. How could his own son betray him like that? It pained Gabriel to even look at it. He couldn’t help himself as he shrieked before Adrien could disappear behind the street corner.

“How coULD YO-WHAT KIND OF FASHION DISASTER-ADRIEN ALEXANDER AGRESTE WHERE DID YOU EVEN BUY-COME BACK SON OF MINE- ARE THOSE CROCS OVER YOUR WHITE SOCKS—GOD GIVE ME STRENGTH!”

Adrien lowered his huge cat eye sunglasses as he looked at his distressed father yelling from the window of his study. And he _smirked_.

Gabriel was about to lose it for sure. He was no longer shouting at him but shouting at Nathalie to stop him, his sentences almost incoherent as he looked at him with horror.

Adrien’s outfit of the day was of course an intended choice. Truth be told, Adrien knew he looked like an eyesore. He had been in the fashion industry too long to not cringe at his outfit himself; but since this was an immediate way of telling his father to fuck off, he could bear it. His father should have thought about this before he tried to cut off Adrien’s friends out of his life once again, claiming they were “bad influence on him and the family name”. Gabriel even toyed with the idea of cutting him off public school once again to prevent the threat of his friends. Now with the outfit he had, he could make sure his friends were not the threat to his family name since he was about to shatter it to pieces himself.

He was wearing a green and beige Hawaiian shirt over a zebra striped undershirt and purple khakis _._ He didn’t even know they sold khakis in violet but he was glad for that fashion atrocity for once. He also had knee high white socks and black crocs. With the leopard-patterned fedora on his head and cat eye sunglasses, he looked nothing like the model on the huge billboards.

Adrien was almost giddy from all chaos that ensued in his mansion. In the mansion, Gorilla looked very very confused as he tried to find acceptable clothes for Adrien, all while Nathalie tried to calm a panicking Gabriel by showing him better outfits from a fashion magazine. He could also hear Plagg’s snicker from his pocket.

When Gabriel demanded Adrien once again to come back and change, Adrien crossed the street across their mansion to stand in front of the billboard of Gabriel’s new line. On the billboard was a picture of him, standing elegantly in a well-fitted suit, completely contradicting the way he looked right now. He was about to take everything up one more notch as a reaction to his father’s “demands”. Adrien was Gabrel’s son and he could be as stubborn as his father was if he wanted to. This was a moment he wanted to be like that.

As Adrien took his phone out, Gabriel’s eyes widened with realization as he shrieked once more. It was almost in slow motion as Adrien opened up his official snapchat page to take a selfie. The selfie he took showed the billboard and his horrendous outfit very clearly, waiting only for a tap to be sent to shatter his name. “It’s a nice selfie Father!” he shouted with giddiness. “It shows everything _perfectly_. I think it is time for the world to see the _real_ style of our name.”

“No! Adrien I ban you from sending that monstrosity to your official social media account!”

“What did you say father? Did I hear you say “ban”? But look how close my finger is to the send button! Maybe it will be just an _accident_! Surely it would be flashing news right before the Paris Fashion Show!”

Gabriel visibly paled. Nathalie was frozen as she watched the two Agrestes, ignoring Gorilla as he was trying to ask if the clothes he brought were appropriate for Adrien.

“Fine,” yelled Gabriel in defeat, “You can go to public school and meet your friends.”

“And?” asked Adrien as he leaned forward.

“And you can go to that carnival with your friends after your runway!”

“ _And?_ ” Gabriel grumbled.

“And your friends can come to your runway show next week on Paris Fashion Week! But that is it! I will not give any more options Adrien and I will not hesitate to disown you if you do not delete that picture now.”

Adrien pressed the little X at the corner of the picture, right after saving it to his phone’s gallery for future use. After that he jumped to the air with a big smile on his face, the joy of winning this battle filling him.

 

* * *

 

 

Marinette was running to get to school after a morning delivery when she witnessed the weirdest incident of her life. It was _the_ most absurd thing she had ever seen, and bear in mind that she had fought with a pidgeon akuma before.

As starters, Gabriel Agreste was shouting out of his window. No, shrieking would be more accurate. He was actively interacting with something out of his mansion. He also had a panicked expression on his face, which Marinette thought was impossible after seeing his face stay neutral through akuma attacks and work problems. Monsieur Agreste’s expression’s never changed, not even when he talked to his son, so seeing him horrified made her tense as she followed his gaze.

There was a pile of weird clothes that looked too familiar to her eyes. _Oh Kwami, were those crocs under the violet khakis?_ Marinate felt disgusted as she tried to understand the hideousness before her. It was almost like she knew the crazy person that wore crocs right before the Paris Fashion week. But she thought she must have been going crazy, she could not have known anyone that would willingly wear that. Marinette wanted to look away, so she turned her eyes to the billboard, looking at the handsomeness of Adrien in a suit. Seeing the hideousness stand in front of Adrien’s billboard, she decided that Gabriel Agreste was probably shrieking because of seeing the disastrous pile of clothes when he looked to see his son’s handsome face. She would shriek too if it were her in Gabriel’s place, to be honest.

Then the pile of monstrosity _talked_. Well, shouted to be more exact. And the worst part of it was that Marinette knew that voice all too well.

Adrien, the love of her life, the crazy handsome fashion model and class mate was actively fighting with his father across the street with ridiculous clothes.

She must have been dreaming.

She looked at Tikki, expecting her to act weird since she thought this was a dream; but the little god looked as shocked as Marinette as she watched the street with her big blue eyes.

While the scene in front of her unfolded, the fight came to an end as the disgrace of an outfit -no, _Adrien_ \- started to jump up and down with glee.

She didn’t understand. At. All.

“What the hell?” she murmured, not so quietly.

Adrien turned around to see the source of the murmur, only to be faced with his kind friend who had an appalled expression on her face.

“Adrien?” Marinette asked hesitantly. “What is this all about? What are you wearing?!” She was so shocked that she couldn’t even stutter.

“Heh… Hi Mari!.. I was ju-just… We were… Well… My father and I had a fight and he was stubborn and he wouldn’t listen to me, so I thought he would at least talk to me if I was a threat to his company; since he cares about his company so much. He thought you guys were a bad influence on me and that you all threatened the family brand and of course I said no but he wouldn’t listen because he was stubborn but then I was stubborn because I’m his son, we’re alike, and I don’t want to lose you guys to his ambitions. So today I wore my revenge clothes that I’ve been gathering for a while for cases like these where we fight and now I’m babbling because I’m freaking out a little, so maybe it’s best if I go change now since my father also agreed to meet my terms, anyway nice to see you here, _I’lltalktoyouatschoolbye!”_

With that, Adrien bolted out of his spot and ran back to the mansion to change his clothes. Gabriel Agreste sat back down on his desk and took a big swing from the liquor bottle he took from the cabinet as Nathalie closed the shaded window to let any unwanted eyes out. In just a few seconds, everything looked normal again—as if it never happened.

But Marinette was still too shocked to understand everything. She looked around the now normal looking, peaceful street and wondered aloud once again.

“What the hell just happened?”


	2. The Suit of Moving Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years have passed since the last Revenge Outfit™ but when Gabriel is ignoring Adrien's pleas to move in with Marinette, Adrien has to resort to drastic measures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back by unpopular demand, me :D ^:^

Adrien never ceased to amaze Gabriel.

His son was usually a respectful and peaceful person, using diplomatic measures to solve problems. He wouldn’t shout or throw a fit, staying calm even if he was angry. He wouldn’t seek revenge or do it very discreetly; mostly working to solve the situation he had in hand. Gabriel liked that side of him, mostly logical and upholding the family name.

Unfortunately for Gabriel, Adrien wouldn’t use those methods while they were fighting. Maybe because his son was at that rebellious teenage age or maybe it was because of his own parenting methods but for whatever reason it was, Adrien would usually throw a fit after a point during their discussions and find different ways to get his point across when Gabriel refused to participate in the fight. This wasn’t the first time it was happening, maybe he should have expected it, but he simply couldn’t have gotten ready for the horrendousness his son wore before to get even worse.

He felt his eyes prickling with something. Presumably blood.

He heard Nathalie gasp behind him at the sight of Adrien. “Oh Adrien,” his assistant gasped, “not this again!”

“What’s wrong Nathalie? You seem a- _paw_ -lled.”

Oh Lord, he even dared to _pun_. Gabriel felt a breath hitch in his throat. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it when no noise came out. He was frozen in front of the door of their limousine that would take them to the gala of his new line. The gala they were about to be late to.

“Father? Don’t you love my new suit? I think it’s the _cat’s meow_!”

Adrien was wearing a suit alright. But his suit wasn’t anything that could be acceptable on an 21 year old fashion model. Or anywhere, really. Maybe a five year old playing outside would wear that, but Gabriel thought even a five year old would be disgusted by the outfit. When he found his voice again, he spluttered a mess of jumbled words.

“Suit?! Adrien that’s not-I can’t-hOW CHILDISH- YOUR FACE-LORD JESUS-WHAT KIND OF FASHION CRIME-NATHALIE HOLD ME I’M DYING!”

First off, nothing of his suit was in the same colour or pattern. He had a neon pink shirt under a blue tie-dyed vest, a huge ladybug patterned bowtie and a black dress jacket with little cat emoticons on it. On the lower part of his “suit” he had dress pants with camouflage pattern and bright red dress shoes. Gabriel couldn’t see his socks, but he thought he was probably better off not seeing them. As if all that monstrosity wasn’t enough, Adrien had gelled his hair in some way that made his hair look like cat ears and he had drawn cat whiskers on his face. Hence the cat puns. Gabriel just hoped it was drawn with an eyeliner.

“Adrien go change! Are you trying to kill your father?!” exclaimed Nathalie as he tried to hold Gabriel steady on his feet while showing pictures of the outfits he would showcase after the gala.

“He’ll be fine Nathalie, you are _pur_ rying too much.” Nathalie sighed loudly as Gabriel shrieked.

“How doES MARINETTE EVEN STAND YOUR-THIS ATROCITY?”

Adrien perked up at the sound of her girlfriend’s name. They were supposed to pick her up before the gala and he was actually excited to see her in the dress she’d been working on for weeks now. He silently hoped his father would give in quickly so he could go change from this excuse of a suit to match with his girlfriend of six years. But although he hoped it would last short, he wouldn’t give in to his father even if it took long. Gabriel wouldn’t listen to his arguments about moving out any other way and he was running out of options. He had been trying to convince him for months now, but his father simply ignored him whenever he brought up that topic.

He didn’t really understand why his father was so against the idea of him and Marinette living together. Gabriel liked Marinette, both as his girlfriend and a designer. He approved their relationship and regularly chatted with her, maybe even more than he did with his own son. They have been practically living together in the last two years already, with Marinette’s internship being close to the mansion and Adrien’s weekend photo-shoots being close to the bakery, they would usually end up having a sleepover. It was almost a routine now, they would stay in the Agreste mansion from Monday to Thursay and with the Dupain-Cheng’s from Friday to Sunday. Tom and Sabine were fine with the schedule, liked it even, since they got to spend the weekend with their two favourite kids. Gabriel wasn’t unhappy with it either, having Marinette in the house during workdays helped him in cases of a fashion emergencies.

Oh how Gabriel wanted Marinette to be in the mansion at that second! She could probably manage the fashion crisis in front of him; being both an aspiring fashion designer and a problem solver as well as his son’s significant other. Although when he got to think of it, she would probably side with Adrien even if he is an eyesore. She was like that, letting her emotions cloud her judgement when it was about Adrien. Gabriel didn’t know what to think of that.

“You know, father, I think Marinette would appreciate my outfit,” said Adrien, although he knew very well that Marinette would shriek like she did six years ago when she witnessed the first Revenge Outfit™; “considering that you approved this outfit by not disagreeing with me when I told you about this yesterday, during out _discussion_ about me moving in with Marinette.”

His word may have been discussion, but both parties knew it meant Adrien trying to get his point across as Gabriel ignored him. Gabriel shuddered at the idea of himself approving this horror show.

Adrien moved towards the limousine and got in his seat as he talked nonchalantly. “Please get in the car, Father, we are about to be late to the gala. We still need to pick Marinette up, too.”

Gabriel made a noise between a gasp and a sigh.

“Adrien you can not simply expect me to talk to you about moving out after _this_! This is-At your age-Surely you are not ready!”

“Oh, so _now_ we are discussing the issue huh?” Adrien exhaled loudly. “You _know_ I’m ready. You know she is the one for me. You know I want to marry her after we graduate university, hell, I’d marry her today if she agreed! You know it is almost like we have been living together for the past two years and that it would be much more efficient to get our own place instead of moving between two rooms every week. We can afford it too, even without your help. I don’t understand why you are so against this!”

In all honesty, Gabriel didn’t have many logical arguments like Adrien did. That was one of the reasons why he had been ignoring the topic. He knew Adrien could be as successful and efficient as he was right now on his classes and line of work if he were to live with Marinette. However Gabriel wasn’t sure if he was ready to let his son go just yet. He still wasn’t used to the emptiness his wife left behind and even if he didn’t talk with Adrien very much, his presence made him feel less lonely. He also really liked having Marinette around, she made his son happy and made the house feel more like a home with her energy for all of them, even for the maids and assistants. He wasn’t sure if he could give that up.

Gabriel held the side of the door as he steadied himself. He was looking at anywhere but Adrien, trying his best to not to see the monstrosity as he talked. “You are the only thing that’s left from your mother’s presence and when you and Marinette are in the house, the mansion almost gains its old warmth. I guess I wanted to hold onto that warmth a little longer.”

“Father…”

“If you are so adamant on moving out, I will no longer keep you from doing do. But in return, I would like you two to visit me every week out of office hours and have dinner with me. Also, your grades and both of your work must be as good as it is now, if not better. And most importantly, you must get out of that hideousness and throw it out right now. I don’t think I can bear to look at it ever again.”

There was a stunned silence after Gabriel’s short speech. After a minute, Adrien threw his arms around his father as Gabriel shut his eyes closed to not see his son’s clothes. “Yes, Father! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!”

Gabriel started to grumble as his arms were pressed to his sides.

“Adrien.” No response.

“Adrien let go of me.”

“Adrien you are shaking both of us.” His son was not making any movement to go change out of his hideousness.

“Adrien we are running late. Go change before I change my mind.”

That immediately made Adrien let go of his father and start running towards the mansion. In no longer than three minutes, Adrien Agreste the model walked out of the mansion doors. Gabriel was almost impressed but he didn’t show it as he sat in the limousine with his eyes still closed.

“Nathalie, tell me when the coast is clear for me to open my eyes again. I don’t think I can bear to see even the smallest problem tonight after that atrocity.”

Nathalie looked at Adrien. He was in the right suit now and his hair was swept to the side in a fashionable manner. Then she looked at his face, only to see the whiskers on his face at the sides of his nose. She frowned as she tried to find makeup cleanser wipes in her purse.

“I think it is best for you to keep your eyes closed until we arrive, sir.”

Gabriel groaned and Adrien smiled. 


	3. Requiem of the Groom's Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usually, Adrien chooses his timing very carefully before putting his plan in action. So far, his timing had worked perfectly. But this time, he might have tried to push his luck too far. Now that he thinks of it, maybe choosing his wedding day to wear his revenge clothes wasn't the best idea. He just hopes Marinette won't find it out but Nino is sure she will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some unknown reason (probably because of the amazing comments you guys gave me) I decided to write more on this crack fic instead of working on my uni essay or my actual book. Anyways...
> 
> Enjoy!

No one from the Agreste manor could imagine Adrien going this far to make a statement against his father. Including Adrien himself.

Adrien was playing with fire and he knew it. It might have been _the_ worst time to fight with his father like this, but he had to do it for Marinette.

Now, his soon-to–be wife had no idea what was going on. She was probably in her own room in the chapel in her wedding dress, waiting for all the guests to arrive. Adrien was sure she looked amazing, she had been working with his father to create the best wedding dress. In all honesty, Adrien thought Marinette would still look amazing while wearing a potato sack; but he appreciated how nice dresses hugged her figure. And if he knew one thing, it as that his father wouldn’t let an ordinary wedding dress to be worn by his daughter in law. Both the bride’s and groom’s clothes were publicised under Agreste name. It was a huge event that flowed with reporters and photographers, so _of course_ his father would do what would look the best for the Agreste name.

So, _of course,_ Adrien would do what would look worst for the Agreste name to fight with his father.

He didn’t want to look at himself at the mirror. He knew he looked horrible. He knew it as he put the outfit together the night before and he could see it in his father’s and Nino’s face. Even his best friend was cringing, so he couldn’t imagine what his father was thinking.

Gabriel was _traumatised_. His son, who was getting married in _fifteen minutes_ , was wearing a… a… Well, Gabriel couldn’t even say what that horrendousness was, but it certainly wasn’t the groom’s suit he designed with Marinette. Somehow, Adrien found a way to worsen the “suit” he made four years ago and if Gabriel wasn’t terrorised by it, he actually might have been impressed with his son’s creativity. But Gabriel’s hands were trembling at the sight of _it_ , and he couldn’t find his voice to say something. He leaned onto the small table and grabbed the scotch bottle on it, chugging a huge amount to find his voice. The burning of the liquor wasn’t enough to suppress his disgust but it helped him to find his voice as he flopped down to a chair close by. “Oh Lord, Jesus, Buddha, Allah, whatever is up there, send help.”

Nino looked equally confused and scared as he watched Gabriel’s reactions while stealing glances at Adrien’s outfit.

Adrien was wearing a green and orange striped shirt, a purple bowtie and a blue jacket that had red stars on it. He had a leopard-patterned top hat –where did he even find that?- and bright yellow dress pants. Underneath them all, he had hot pink dress shoes with white socks. He didn’t have any make up on this time, but he did have a rainbow-feathered mask over his eyes.

Gabriel wanted to cry.

“How much time do we have until the wedding Nino?” said Adrien, as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Nino made an uncertain noise. Adrien looked at his friend. “Nino?”

“Umm… Twelve minutes, I think… But Adrien… What the fuck?!”

Gabriel made a noise indicating he agreed with Nino as he chugged another huge amount of the scotch. When he put the bottle down on his leg he turned to Adrien with an exasperated look and _whined_. “wHY?”

Nino was having the second shock of his day by just watching Gabriel.

“What do you mean, why? I just wanted to show the world about your real creation, father. You know, this way after I ruin our company maybe you’ll finally let Marinette free so she can open her own company.”

“Is this what-right now isn’t-the wedding- jeSUS-YOUR SUIT-WHY-NINO GET ME ANOTHER BOTTLE!”

The best-man absentmindedly took another bottle from the liquor cabinet and took swing from it himself, before giving it to Gabriel. Nino needed it maybe more than Gabriel did, since he probably would have to deal with Alya if this continued.

Adrien tried to fix his shiny bowtie as he spoke. “She had been working her ass off ever since she started her internship. I know for a fact that you are aware of it, since you appointed her as the head designer for the new line. She became a head designer only after 6 years of working for you, that’s a record!” He huffed in annoyance as his voice rose. He glared at his father with a dark expression that didn’t fit with his colourful outfit.

“We both know you wouldn’t give her any position if she didn’t deserve it, you wouldn’t _dare_ risk your company over some girl, even if it were your daughter-in-law. It has been her _dream_ to open her own company and she told you that as soon as she saved enough money to do it, but you have been refusing her resignation by giving excuses for the past six months! ‘We’ll discuss it after the Paris Fashion week, Marinette, please.’ or ‘I really need you for the spring line.’ or ‘Not before we have the summer line, that’s critical.’ and I am sick of it! You have been brushing both of us off whenever we start talking about this! She has been setting back her dream so she can help you but you don’t even care!”

“Adrien you need to change! This is not what that’s about-”

Adrien wouldn’t hear him. “Did you know that she wouldn’t let me help her financially? She was the one that saved up enough to open a new company. She told me it was her mountain to climb and that she wouldn’t use our resources without deserving them! And she deserves it. All. Of. It. But you wouldn’t even let her get what she deserves!”

Nino started getting uneasy as he started hearing a hustle from the corridor. “Um, guys?”

Gabriel didn’t pay Nino any mind. Instead he started looking at the actual groom's suit that was hanging next to the door to not to see the monstrosity his son was wearing, as he yelled at his son. “You are so mistaken, Adrien, you don’t know how these things work!”

“Yes, I do! I was born into this world remember? I watch her work day and night and yet somehow you still can’t have enough!”

“Gu-uys?” Nino sing-songed as he heard the hustle a bit louder now, indicating it was getting closer. He hoped it wasn’t another wave of paparazzi that heard the Agreste’s yell.

“Fashion industry is a mess! Do you think you can use this trick on assholes Marinette will have to face? She is not ready!”

Adrien came into Gabriel’s field of vision once again. “She could take you down if she wanted to. She is ready and you damn well know it-”

“GUYS!” yelled Nino with wide eyes. He had heard what the hustle was about, it was worse than paparazzi and Alya’s wrath combined. It might have been the worst option of all.

A silence fell into the room after his yell as they all heard the muffled voices coming right outside the room.

“Alya, get out of the way! They were shouting, something is wrong!”

All three of the men froze. Marinette sounded all business, which meant she was worried and stressed out and that she had been arguing with Alya for a while now. She was an oncoming hurricane and they could hear it.

Nino looked at the mess of a groom before him. “Shit.” Then he looked at Gabriel, who looked certainly dishevelled. “Shit!” Then he looked around the room, seeing the scotch bottles and the groom’s suit waiting to be worn. He started whisper yelling: “Shit! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!”

Meanwhile, Marinette was still right in front of the room, only to be stopped by her maid of honour. “Girl, you really shouldn’t go inside. You know it’s bad luck for Adrien to see you before the ceremony.”

They all hoped Alya could hold Marinette off.

Gabriel ran towards the suit as he also whisper-yelled. “Adrien get your ass out of that barbarity and get this on! Now!”

“No! Not before we solve this issue!” 

“If you don’t change, there won’t be any issue to solve because we’ll all DIE!” whisper-yelled Nino, panic evident in his voice. But Adrien was still refusing to move, even if his face showed his panic.

They heard Marinette huff. “They were fighting, Alya! That’s enough bad luck as it is! I need to make sure he is okay!”

They heard Marinette knocking on the door as she loudly called for Adrien.

Gabriel shot Adrien a stressed look. “Adrien, come on!”

“No!”

Nino was cursing under his breath while hiding the scotch bottles. Marinette knocked again, more loudly this time. “Adrien, are you alright?”

“Answer her!” shrieked Nino, when Adrien stood frozen with his eyes glued to the door.

“Uhh… Hes yoney… No! I mean! I mean yes honey! Give me a second!”

Nino’s face fell as he struggled with the liquor cabinet. “Real smooth man, real smooth.” Adrien kept his ground but he was freaking out inside.

“Adrien? You don’t sound okay. I’m coming in.” They heard her dress shuffle.

Adrien shot another look at his father. Gabriel sighed.

“God damn it! Fine, I’ll talk to her after your honeymoon!” If we manage to survive, Gabriel added in his head.

Adrien tried to grab the real suit in his father’s hand but it was too late. The door opened.

Nino, the brave best man he was, tried to block Marinette’s vision by standing in front of her. Unfortunately for him, he didn’t know Marinette was actually Ladybug and that it took less than half a second for her to check her partner out to make sure he was okay.

She sucked a huge breath at the sight she saw.

_No. This wasn’t happening. Not today._

Nino covered her field of vision with his body with a slight delay and started rambling. While he was rambling, Adrien ran to hide behind the curtains. He couldn’t get to his real suit in time so the only solution he could think of was to hide.

“Marinette! What are you doing here? The ceremony is about to start, you should go to your room! It’s bad luck for Adrien to see you and don’t worry everything is fine, nothing is wrong, we’ll be going out in a minute and you will see your pretty fiancé in no time when you meet at the altar and-”

“Nino.”

Marinette’s voice was calm. _Too_ calm.

Nino shot a panicked look at his own girlfriend that was standing right behind Marinette. Alya looked equally stressed out as she shrugged with helplessness.

“Y-yes Mari?”

The bride’s gaze hardened. “Move.”

“O-okay.” Nino silently scrambled out of her way.

Gabriel fixed his stance to look at Marinette. “Darling, you look lovely. I told you this design would look-”

Marinette turned to him with her dark expression. “What did you do this time?”

“I-I beg you pardon?”

“You heard me, Gabriel. Adrien is wearing revenge clothes on our _wedding day_. What. Did. You. Fuck. Up?”

“Marinette, I really don’t understand what you mean. There was a slight problem with his hair so we sent him to fix it but he will be ready, wearing his suit in a minute. Besides, Adrien isn’t even here what do you mean by-”

Marinette didn’t even lower her gaze from the man's as she cut his paragraph of lies. “Adrien come out of that damn curtain.”

Gabriel knew he was caught so he shut his mouth and moved uncomfortably. Adrien didn't seem to be doing any better. 

“I can’t! It’s bad luck!”

This time Marinette did look at the floor long talking curtain. “ _You_ are my bad luck. Come out, now.”

Adrien knew he didn’t have anywhere else to run so he slowly came out of his hiding place, only to be frozen by his lady’s beauty. His mouth fell open as he looked at her dress and her hair and her face, shining with beauty like a goddess.

He couldn’t form sentences, the only thing that came out of his mouth was an awed “ _Wow_.”

On the other hand, Marinette was looking at her soon to be husband with shock and stress written on her face. As she looked at him now, she could clearly see every detail of his horridness. She couldn’t even react to it. She looked at him from head to toe and met with his feathered eyes last. She looked taken aback.

“Why?” she whispered as she looked between him and Gabriel.

Gabriel made an “I don’t even know” sound and pointed at Adrien. But Adrien was still at loss of words, both because of her beauty and being exposed with his hideousness. “Because… you… and… company’s image… and… Uhh…”

“Me?!” asked Marinette, looking confused and suddenly self conscious.

“Yes!” blurted Adrien. “You were ready… and you want to be free… and I know you’re ready but… uhhh…”

“Oh.” Marinette gulped forcefully and gripped the skirt of her dress as if she were to rip it. “I thought this was what you wanted…”

“No!” gasped Adrien. How could she think he wanted her to hold back her dream! He pointed at his father. “That was what _he_ wanted!”

“ _Oh._ ”

“Yes. But he told me it was fine. That he will let you free! I solved it, really, don’t worry!” Adrien said excitedly.

Marinette didn’t look excited.

“So it was all for him?” Marinette asked coldly.

“Yes!” shrieked Adrien.

Marinette’s furious eyes turned to Gabriel, who was wobbling with the effect of all the whiskey he drank. “How dare you?! You have abused you son for so long but I though that was over when he moved out. I guess I was wrong! And you were using _me_ to keep him in leash for your company?! Forcing him to marry me, the head designer, so you could keep him as a part of your company? What kind of a sick, fucked up mindset-you know what? I’ll deal with you later, I have a wedding to call off!” with that she turned on her heel, determination and anger oozing out of her small frame, Alya on her tail.

Adrien’s brain came into a halt. _Call off the wedding?_

“WHAT?” yelled Adrien as shock overtook his features.

Marinette’s voice was cold as she answered. “It’s okay, Adrien, we can get married when you are ready. I understand.”

Gabriel was still frozen after getting roasted by Marinette and Adrien was still very very confused. “BUT I DON’T!”

Nino got in front of the girls and closed the door shut before they could get out. Then he scoffed, figuring out the situation before anyone else could. “Oh my GOD, this shit is getting so much more complicated than it actually is because of Adrien’s shitty way to solve things! Marinette,” his voice softened, “Adrien isn’t marrying you because his father wants him to. He is marrying you because he is so fucking whipped! He was fighting with his father for your resignation, not to get out of this marriage!”

As realisation dawned on Adrien, he gasped. He turned to Marinette. “Why would I not want this? I love you. It’s just that you were looking at me with your pretty blue eyes and amazing dress and my brain was busy admiring you to work properly!”

Marinette turned back around to face him, this time yelling at her fiancé. “You idiot! I nearly had a heart attack!" She exhaled loudly. "And out of all the days you could have worn your revenge clothes and you chose _today_?”

“I’m… sorry?” offered Adrien weakly. “You’ll still _mari_ me, right?”

Marinette groaned. Gabriel facepalmed.

“Marinette, I would understand if you would like to walk out on my son right now. I know I would if I could.”

Marinette took a huge breath as she looked at her husband-to-be. “Nope, he may be an idiot but he is my idiot after all.”

Adrien grinned.

After a second, Marinette pulled herself together once again. “Okay, I am going out right now and I will be walking down the aisle in exactly three minutes. I don’t want any one of you to ruin this day _again_.” She turned to Adrien. “You better wear your proper suit right now and be there when I’m walking down the aisle or I _will_ burn you alongside that monstrosity you are wearing right now.”

Then she turned to Nino. “Run to the bar right now and get four shots of espresso. One is for you and the rest of it is _his_.” She pointed at Gabriel. Then she turned around to face the man herself. “You will not go out of this room without sobering up. If I catch you even with the smallest wobble while you are standing, I will push that bottle down your throat so hard that you won’t be able to drink anything ever again. Understood?”

All three men nodded.

“Good.” With that, Marinette left the room with her head high and a smirking Alya trailing behind her.

“Damn.” said Nino as he went towards the door to follow the bride’s demands. “You are marrying on powerful lady, Adrien.”

Adrien smiled secretively. _You have no idea_. 

As Nino left, he turned to face his father. “You see, she doesn’t really need me or our name to survive anywhere. She can take anyone down all on her own.”

For the first time that day, Gabriel couldn’t help but agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! ^.^
> 
> Go bug me at tumblr, I'll probably write any fic you want if you send me the prompt: http://crazyunlikeyou.tumblr.com


End file.
